The present invention relates to games. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods to ensure that at least one set of possible input parameters to a physics simulation will produce a successful game result.
Many players enjoy playing games that involve simulated physics. For example, many players enjoy playing computer-based golf games in which a physics simulation (e.g., a computer program) calculates a trajectory of a simulated golf ball in accordance with a set of player input parameters, such as a golf club type, a golf club velocity, and/or an angular measurement associated with a swing of a golf club. Typically, a player will use a keyboard and/or a computer mouse to generate these player input parameters. For example, a player may use a computer mouse to position a xe2x80x9cpointerxe2x80x9d on a display device. The location of the pointer is then used to determine an angular measurement associated with the swing of the golf club.
In addition to the player input parameters, the physics simulation calculates the trajectory of the simulated golf ball in accordance with one or more game conditions, such as a fairway layout, a three-dimensional putting green terrain, and/or a wind condition. For example, a simulated golf ball landing on a fairway may xe2x80x9cbouncexe2x80x9d differently as compared to one that does not land on the fairway. Similarly, a wind direction and a wind velocity may alter the flight of the simulated golf ball, and the three-dimensional putting green terrain may alter how the simulated golf ball xe2x80x9crolls.xe2x80x9d
Based on the calculated trajectory, the simulated golf ball will come to rest at a destination. For example, the simulated golf ball may come to rest on the putting green or in a sand trap. In the typical computer-based golf game, a successful game result is to have the simulated golf ball come to rest within a simulated golf hole (e.g., after one or more simulated golf strokes).
However, the way in which a player input parameter is generated can make it impossible for a player to produce a successful game result. Consider, for example, a golf game in which a player uses a computer mouse to position a pointer on a display device, and a player input parameter (e.g., an angular measurement associated with a swing of a golf club) is determined based the location of the pointer. A typical computer display may have a total of 1024 by 768 possible locations at which the pointer can be positioned. As a result of this granularity, there may be a first set of areas where the simulated golf ball can come to rest and a second set of areas where the simulated golf ball cannot come to rest. That is, given the initial location of the simulated golf ball and the game conditions, it may be impossible for the simulated golf ball to come to rest within the second set of areas no matter which of the 1024 by 768 possible locations are selected by the player.
Similar problems may exist with other ways of generating a player input parameter. For example, a player input parameter based on a time measurement (e.g., based on a period of time between two keystrokes) and a granularity associated with the time measurement (e.g., the time may be measured in 0.01 second increments) may result in areas where the simulated golf ball cannot come to rest. Moreover, the use of different methods to determine different player input parameters (e.g., using both a pointer location and a time measurement) can have a similar effect.
A player may not be concerned if no set of possible input parameters can produce a successful game result. For example, a player will typically not even be aware that he or she cannot select input parameters that will produce a successful game result. Moreover, players typically view this type of game as entertainment and do not have an expectation that every play of the game (e.g., every simulated swing of a golf club) will have a chance of producing a successful game result.
Consider, however, a game in which players are promised that they have a chance to win a prize based on a game result. In this case, players may be very concerned if no set of possible input parameters can produce a successful game result. For example, players who are told that a free movie ticket will be awarded whenever a simulated golf swing produces in a xe2x80x9chole-in-onexe2x80x9d may become upset if they learn that, for some games, no set of possible input parameters will produce a hole-in-one. That is, the players may feel that the game is being operated in an unfair manner. This will be especially true if the players provide a payment in exchange for the chance to win the prize.
To alleviate problems inherent in the prior art, the present invention introduces systems and methods wherein at least one set of possible input parameters to a physics simulation will produce a successful game result.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of conducting a game associated with a physics simulation, the physics simulation being adapted to generate a game result based on a set of input parameters. In this case, a game condition associated with a game to be played by a player is established. It is then determined that at least one set of possible input parameters to the physics simulation will produce a successful game result given the established game condition.
Another embodiment is directed to a computer-implemented method of conducting a golf game associated with a golf simulation. The golf simulation is adapted to generate a game result based on a set of input parameters. A golf game condition is established, and it is determined that at least one set of possible input parameters to the golf simulation will produce a successful game result given the established golf game condition. After arranging for the player to provide a payment in exchange for playing the golf game, a set of player input parameters is received from a remote player device via a communication network. A game result is then determined based on the received player input parameters, the golf game condition, and the golf simulation. For example, the golf game may be associated with hitting a simulated golf ball, and the game result may comprise the simulated golf ball reaching a destination. An indication associated with the game result is transmitted to the remote player device via the communication network. It is then arranged for the player to receive a payment if the destination of the simulated golf ball is within a predetermined distance of a simulated golf hole.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a game condition associated with a game is established. It is then determined that at least one set of possible input parameters to a physics simulation will produce a successful game result given the established game condition.
According to still another embodiment, a player or player device arranges to provide a payment in exchange for playing a game. A set of player input parameters is transmitted to a game controller via a communication network. An indication associated with a game result is then received from the game controller via the communication network. In this case, the game controller may have determined that at least one set of possible input parameters to the physics simulation will produce a successful game result given an established game condition. The player or player device then arranges to receive a payment if the game result has a predetermined relationship to a successful game result.
According to still another embodiment, a possible set of input parameters is determined. An appropriate game condition is then generated such that the possible set of input parameters to a physics simulation will produce a successful game result in accordance with the appropriate game condition.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises: means for establishing a game condition associated with a game to be played by a player; and means for determining that at least one set of possible input parameters to a physics simulation will produce a successful game result given the established game condition.
Another embodiment comprises: means for establishing a golf game condition; means for determining that at least one set of possible input parameters to a golf simulation will produce a successful game result given the established golf game condition; means for arranging for a player to provide a payment in exchange for playing the golf game; means for receiving from a remote player device a set of player input parameters via a communication network; means for determining a game result based on the received player input parameters, the golf game condition, and the golf simulation, wherein the golf game is associated with hitting a simulated golf ball and the game result comprises the simulated golf ball reaching a destination; means for transmitting to the remote player device an indication associated with the game result via the communication network; and means for arranging for the player to receive a payment if the destination of the simulated golf ball is within a predetermined distance of a simulated golf hole.
With these and other advantages and features of the invention that will become hereinafter apparent, the nature of the invention may be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description of the invention, the appended claims, and the several drawings attached herein.